1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to stringed instruments and, more particularly, is concerned with a method and apparatus for adjusting the nut of a stringed instrument.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Adjustable nuts and bridges have been described in the prior art, however, none of the prior art devices disclose the unique features of the present invention.
In U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2006/0101980 dated May 18, 2006, Jones disclosed a head assembly for stringed instruments and method for manufacturing stringed instruments. In U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2010/0005944 dated Jan. 14, 2010, Eliasson, et al., disclosed a compensated adjustable nut for a stringed instrument. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,605,545 dated Sep. 20, 1971, Rendell disclosed an adjustable bridge for stringed musical instruments. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,304,163 dated Dec. 8, 1981, Siminoff disclosed an adjustable nut for stringed musical instruments. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,599,524 dated Aug. 17, 1971, Jones disclosed a nut mount for stringed instrument fingerboards. In U.S. Pat. No. 2,959,085, dated Nov. 8, 1960, Porter disclosed an adjustable nut for fretted stringed musical instruments. In U.S. Pat. No. 6,706,957 dated Mar. 16, 2004 Merkel disclosed an intonation system for fretted instruments.
While these adjustable nuts and bridges may be suitable for the purposes for which they were designed, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as hereinafter described.